Avatar: The Story of Sammi
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Sammi Evergreen is the new Avatar. But unlike most of the other Avatars, Sammi has a dark past. One that only her adoptive parents, Bolin and Opal know. Now at sixteen Bolin and Opal think it's time for her to learn the other elements. With new friends does Sammi have what it takes? Will she push her new friends way, and will they learn of her past? *Send OC's through review not PM
1. Chapter 1

OC's needed!

A/N: So this is my take on a new Avatar series with the Avatar being from the Earth Kingdom. I'll take about ten good guys and eight bad guys.

Here's the form:

Name:

Bender/element:

Clothes:

From:

Relationships: (Family/Avatar):

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Gender:

Good or Bad:

Can I kill them:

Can others think they're dead when they're not:

History:

Age:

Example (Also the Avatar):

Name: Samantha "Sammi" Evergreen

Bender/element: All

Clothes: A green tank top, white leather jacket, black skinny jeans, green high tops with silver laces

From: Earth Kingdom

Relationships: Johnson Evergreen (father), Amelia Evergreen (mother; deceased), she has good relationships with her past lives.

Hair: Dark brown so it looks black, just reaches past her shoulders

Eye: Green

Gender: Female

Age: Sixteen

Good or bad: Good

Can I kill them: No

Can others think they're dea when they're not: Yes

Skin: Pale (like Zuko's.)

History: Growing up Sammi always knew that she was different by the fact, that when she was three, she could energybend. At age five she and her family were visting the Fire Nation to visit the new Firelord; in which the palace went under siege and her mother was killed in the attack. At age six her father, still not over her mothers death, became a drunk and started to physically abuse her, to where he revealed that she could have saved her mother because she was the Avatar. Due to her fathers abuse Sammi doesn't always trust people at first; she also has a temper that causes her to get into a lot of fights (verbal and physical). She never really had friends or a boyfriend; the friends due to fear that they will turn her back on her and a boyfriend as she is afraid that he will abuse her just like her father. At fifteen she ran away from her father and met Opal and Bolin, who know her story as she knows of that they fought with Avatar Korra, who took her in and treat her like a daughter.

...

Due to OC's Sammi may or may not get some adoptive sibling/s from Bolin and Opal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Prologue

A/N: Okay so when submitting OC's they don't have to be a bender, and what I meant when I had family/ Avatar in () I meant like are they friends with the current though they may not see eye to eye, enemies for a reason with a previous Avatar or are they a descendant of a former Avatar.

...

Sammi Evergreen stormed out of the front door of her Earth Kingdom home. Why couldn't she have been frozen in a block of ice and was awoken a hundred years later and stopped a war like Avatar Aang? Or found out she was the Avatar at age four and snuck away to Republic City and saved the world six months/ three years apart like Avatar Korra?

But no. She got stuck in this hellish thing that she's suppsoe to call a life. As she ran she couldn't help but think of how her life had changed from happy to this horrible never-ending nightmare.

*Flashback*

Sammi and her parents were visiting the Firelord as the Firelords mother, Zuko's daughter, had helped Avatar Korra and wanted to see Sammi.

"Oh, I have a feeling that Samantha will be good one just like the others." Her mother said.

Good one? Others? At five Sammi had no clue what her mother was talking about. It was like she was speaking in code that Sammi had yet to understand.

"Yes." The Firelord agrees. "The others shall be proud of her."

Again with that code. And it seems like the Firelord knows the secret that her mother was speaking of.

Outside in the gardens for lunch Sammi was playing with the Firelords child; running around playing tag.

"You can't catch me!" The fire child (as Sammi refers to the Firelords kid) says.

"Oh I bet I can!" Sammi says.

But the smiles didn't last long.

"Your majesty," a guard says.

"Yes?" The Firelord is puzzled. What could be so important that the Firelord couldn't enjoy some relaxation and peace for a change?

"We're under attack! They want to know of any secret passages in the palace they can use to attack the other nations."

"What?!" The Firelord is taken aback.

"Yes."

"Go. I'll shall join you shortly." The Firelord instructs. The guard bows and then leaves.

"John join the Firelord. I'll take the children somewhere safe." Amelia tells her husband.

"Okay." He nods. "Be safe."

"Do you really know who you're talking to?" John smiles. It was that go get them attitude that had drawn him towards her.

...

"Mama," Sammi said, "are we going to be safe?"

Turning the older blond woman smiled at her child. It was a fake smile. One that told Sammi that her mother had no idea. Looking at the smile Sammi got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got the feeling that this was not going to end well.

Ten minutes later a man found them and was holding Amelia by the throat. "Where is he(r)!" He demanded. "Where's the Avatar!"

"I'm...not...telling." She choked out.

"If you will not tell me then it is your life I shall take." Without caring that children were watching, the man took out a knife and stabbed right in the Amelia's abdomen.

"Ahhh!" Amelia screamed as her life was depleting.

The man turned and smirked at the two children and left.

Thirty minutes later Sammi's father, John, and the Firelord showed up. John was holding his deceased wife in his arms as Sammi kept saying sorry that she didn't stop it. "It's not your fault," he told her. "You're only five, you couldn't have stopped it."

Sammi felt reassured by her fathers words. Believing what he had told her.

...

A year later John started to drink as if there was no tomorrow. At first it was once a week, then two, then four, then he did it daily. And every night he got drunk. He started to hit Sammi leaving bruises.

"You're from the Earth Kingdom," he had told her, "you shouldn't be getting bruises on your sink from a simple punch."

And every time he beat her Sammi went to bed crying.

At school she withdrew herself. People thought it was because her mother had died, no. It was because of her fathers beatings.

"You should've done something! Then maybe she'd still be here!" He roared at her one night at a frightened six-year-old Sammi.

"You said it wasn't my fault." She whispered.

"That's before I realized that you could! You're the Avatar for heaven sakes!"

"What?" Sammi snapped her head up unsure of what she had hears.

"You heard me! You're the Avatar and you could've saved your mother!?" Sammi stayed silent not sure how to respond. "You were energybending when you were three! Where was that bending when your mother was in trouble, huh?"

He then started to beat her again. This time he took some hot water that gave her a first degree burn. Then it was official.

Compared to the other Avatars Sammi had the worst life.

...

Over the years Sammi grew distrustful of others. If her father could change so easily because her mother was dead, then others could easily turn their back on her to, right?

*End flashback*

...

It was sunset and Sammi hadn't stopped running. The adrenaline in her had kept her going for the last few hours; by now her home was far behind her, but the bad part? She forgot to get a water bottle so she was dehydrated.

Collapsing on to the desert dirt ground and near passing out Sammi saw an older woman above her. She was the last thing Sammi had seen before the exhaustion took over.

...

Waking up Sammi could feel herself on something soft like a bed and not on the dirt she had passed out on.

"Well," a voice says. "It's nice to that you're awake." Sammi saw the elderly woman from earlier.

So it wasn't a dream. Sammi thought.

"I'm sorry," Sammi says. "But uh who are you exactly?"

"Oh," the woman says with shock. "My apologies I should've said my name first. My name is Opal."

Opal?

"Opal?" Sammi asks. "As in the Opal that became an airbender after Harmonic Convergence? The same Opal that's married to Bolin, and helped Avatar Korra?"

"Yes." The woman nods. "That's me. And who are you my dear?"

"My names Samantha." Sammi scowls herself. She never told anyone her full name before. "Samantha Evergreen."

Opal's eyes widen as she Sammi gives her last name.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Sammi puts her head down.

"Sammi, when I come to give your dinner later I will have my husband with me and you can tell us why I found you in the desert."

And that's what she did. When Opal and Bolin came by and gave her dinner, some dumplings and rice with a soothing tea, Jasmine maybe? She told them of her mother's death and her fathers abuse.

"Wow." Bolin says unsure of what to say.

"Are you going to send me back?"

"Of course not." Bolin says. "You're going to stay with us. We can adopt you."

"Bolin, don't you think her father will not search for her?"

"He won't care." Sammi says. "If he thinks I'm dead then he'll be happy."

Seeing no point in fighting Opal gives in and for the next year Bolin and Opal took care of Sammi as if she were their own.

...

A/N: Please send in OC's so I can move on with this story.


End file.
